


Day 38

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 38

"Dinner?"

"Starving."

"End of Baker Street, there’s a good Chinese stays open ’til two. You can always tell a good Chinese by examining the bottom third of the door handle."

 

Damn - him again... 

"That’s him. That’s the man I was talking to you about."

"I know exactly who that is."

What??? 

"So, another case cracked. How very public spirited...though that’s never really your motivation, is it?"

"What are you doing here?"

"As ever, I'm concerned about you."

"Yes, I've been hearing about your 'concern.' "

"Always so aggressive. Did it never occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?"

"Oddly enough...no!"

"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer...and you know how it always upset Mummy."

What the-??? 

"I upthet her? Me!?? It wasn't me who upset her, Mycroft!"

"Wait...a minute...Mummy? Who's Mummy?"

"Mother – our mother. This is my brother, Mycroft. Putting on weight again?"

"Losing it in fact."

"So you mean...he's not a..."

"What?"

"...criminal mastermind?"

"Close enough..."

"For goodness’ sake. I occupy a minor position in the British government."

"He is the British government, when he’s not too busy being the British Secret Service or the CIA on a freelance basis. Good evening, Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home. You know what it does for the traffic."

"So, when-when you say you’re concerned about him, you actually are concerned?"

"Yes, of courthe."

"I mean, it actually is a childish feud?"

"He’s always been so resentful. You can imagine the Christmas dinners."

oh. no....hell no-

"Yeah...no...God...no! I'd better uhm..."

"Good night, Dr. Watson."

 

"So...dim sum?"

"Mmmm. I can always predict the fortune cookies."

"No you can't."

"Almost can. You did get shot, though."

"Sorry?"

"In Afghanistan. There was an actual wound."

"Uhm, yeah, shoulder."

"Shoulder. Thought so."

"No you didn't."

"Left one."

"Lucky guess."

"I never guess"

"Yeah ya do...what are you so happy about?"

"Moriarty."

"What's Moriarty?"

"No idea..."

 

"Interesting, that soldier fellow...could be the making of my brother, or make him worse than ever...either way, let's raise their surveillance status. Grade Three Active."

"Sorry, sir? Whose status?"

"Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson."


End file.
